Missing Moment: Love on the Brain
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Kol and Davina storm out of the Mikaelson home after trying to kill Finn? Well, even if you didn't, now you know! This is a little Kolvina fluff from 3x16 to hopefully brighten your day. R&R please!


Hello Kolvina fans! So, I've been missing Kol and Davina BAD, and got inspired to write this unseen moment after Kol and Davina leave at the end of 3x16, and when they go to meet Vincent in 3x17. Hope you enjoy, R&R please! -Allure

* * *

"Uggh!" Kol screamed as he punched the old wall of St. Anne's Church attic. "I can't believe Elijah let that treacherous-" _PUNCH_ , "back-stabbing-" _PUNCH,_ "snake, that has the audacity to call himself family, live!" Kol gave a final strike that caused the wall to crack.

"Hey!" Davina screamed walking in the door behind him. "Be as angry as you want, but don't destroy the only home you have right now."

Kol gave a strangled sigh and angrily flopped into the chair in front of Davina's bed. However, in all his rage and frustration, he forgot it was a rocking chair, so his forceful flop flung him right from the chair onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" From behind him he heard little fits of giggles and looked up to see Davina openly laughing at him.

Kol, through clenched teeth said, "This. Is not. Funny."

"Oh, on the contrary, it is. The all-powerful Kol Mikaelson being bested by an antique rocking chair is the highlight of my night."

Kol scowled and Davina smirked even wider. Although he was a hundred times stronger than her, she outstretched her hands and helped him up. "Oh come, don't be a baby. After the night we've had, we need a laugh."

"After the night we've had, I need a stiff drink."

"Well," Davina sauntered over to her armoire, "Lucky for you, Ester's grimoire and Klaus' sirelinks weren't the only things I stole from your family." She opened the closet to reveal one of the Mikaelson's most prized aged bottles of bourbon. "I took it just in case you ever came back."

Kol gave his signature cheeky smirk. "How many times today are you going to be my hero?"

Davina handed him the bottle. "As many as you need." Kol took a long swig out of the bottle then offered it to Davina. She shook her head no, and he smiled again at his innocent girlfriend. He sat the bottle down on the floor and took her hand to lead her back to the rocking chair. This time, he gingerly sat down pulling Davina into his lap. He reverently held her close, breathing in the aroma of the sweet apples from her shampoo, and the perfume of honey that he was positive just escaped from her skin naturally. Her warm body was pressed against his, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Her nose nuzzled and tickled him as she laid slow and adorning kisses on his neck. How easily had he'd forgotten from the day's trails that being with her was his ultimate solace? He couldn't remember a time in all his years that he'd felt so instantly calm with just one touch. Her arms wrapped around his middle, one slowly stroking his well-defined stomach. One of his hands made lazy circles on her thigh as it did the night before on her shoulder.

"Feel better?" She whispered, her lips still parted on his neck so he could feel every word she said from her soft, plump lips. He gave a cat like purr and kissed her forehead.

"Much." They were just content sitting there, and holding each other. Once upon a time, feeling content for Kol Mikaelson was after slaughtering an entire town of people. Now, all it took was cuddling with a certain brown-eyed beauty. Oh, how times have changed. Who would have thought Kol, the happy homicidal maniac, would be tamed by finding love with his nemesis' adoptive daughter?

Kol sighed into her hair again. Love. He was in love. It was the strangest feeling- he'd never been in love before. Even at over 1,000 years old he guessed it was never too late to find your first love. And with the overwhelming joy that came with thoughts of loving Davina, also flooded back the haunting conversation he had with Elijah.

" _I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Davina."_

" _But hurting the ones we love, whether we mean to or not, that's just what we do- isn't it?"_

Davina could feel him tense up and pulled her head back to look at him with big, round, concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, bringing the hand that was behind his back to run through his hair comfortingly.

Kol gave a weak smile, and said, "Nothing."

Davina gave him her skeptical look. "What did I say about knowing you're lying to me no matter your face?"

Kol contemplated a response that wouldn't upset her. "It's just that I never thanked you for staying good on your promise to make Finn suffer." Davina still looked unconvinced. "And also to chide you for how irresponsible it was to take him on by yourself. He could have killed you."

"I can handle myself." She said indignantly. She played with the hair at the nap of his neck. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Kol pressed his forehead to Davina's, raising up a hand to stroke her face.

He promises, "Never. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Not even me." The last line hit him the hardest. She puts her hand on his.

"I know." At this point, he can't resists, and kisses her. At first it's chaste, a kiss to reassure her that she's always safe with him. But their passion for each other rises, and soon their kisses grow speed; they become open mouthed, Kol's tongue exploring Davina's mouth. His hand moves up her thigh slowly, finally stopping on her panties, squeezing her bum wantonly.

Davina can feel his smirk on her mouth. "There's something we began earlier that I'd like to finish."

She pulls away to give him an impish look. "Nobody's stopping you." In one swift move, he hoists her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, and walks them to the bed. Her lips never leaves his, fingers roughly threading through his hair. He lays her on the bed, pausing to admire the way her hair fans around her and how her chocolate eyes have darkened with lust.

"Don't just stand there staring," She gasps impatiently, her body throbbing for more, "make love to me." He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

 _*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_

Davina groaned, never hating her phone more. If it was Josh calling, she was going to hex him. When the beeping stopped, she snuggled back into Kol's embrace. His arms were wrapped around her naked body, keeping her warm and sheltered. She closes her eyes, trying to lull herself back to sleep when it happen again.

 _*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_

"Bloody hell." Kol sleepily grumbled against her shoulder blade.

"I got it." Davina said. She gently moved his hand from waist to crawl out of bed. She was about to walk across the room and answer her phone, when suddenly she recalled that she was very much bare. Her earlier confidence had dissipated, and she was back to being modest Davina, and the thought of walking across the room naked in front of her boyfriend made her instantly flush. She spotted Kol's discarded shirt on the floor below her and reached down and put it on. She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't watching, and she was half comforted and half disappointed that he promptly fell back asleep. As she buttoned up the shirt, she couldn't help but gaze at his angel-like sleeping face. When she reached her phone, she saw 2 missed calls from Vincent. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 _Why the hell is he calling_ _ **me?**_

She saw the symbol for a voicemail and listened.

"Hey Davina, I know this is the last person you thought would be calling you, but I need your help." He sounded panicked and out of breath. She wasn't used to hearing that tone from Vincent. "It's more important than you know. Meet me at St. James tomorrow, please, I promise it won't be a waste of time. We're up against a common threat."

Davina grew instantly worried and began to type in Vincent's number.

"What do you think you're doing?" Davina turned to see Kol sitting up in bed, his head propped up by his hand.

"Vincent sounds like there's trouble and needs my help. I'm gonna call him back." As she said this his phone immediately went to voicemail.

"He's not picking up."

"All the more reason to come back to bed." Kol said rubbing her empty space next to him.

"Maybe I should go-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He forbid. "It's 4 in the morning, who knows what trouble's lurking out there. Come get some more sleep and we'll both go to St. James at a decent hour to find out what Finn's alter-ego wants."

Davina stood across the room still uncertain. Kol pulled back the covers invitingly. She sighed in defeat. Maybe he was right. Besides, when had he ever led her astray?

She began walking to the bed and, when she was about to get back in, he stopped her.

"What?"

"I don't remember saying you could put clothes on." Davina's cheeks immediately turned deep scarlet, and her embarrassment made Kol give a pleased Cheshire cat grin. His enjoyment in her mortification made her cross, and that gave her the assertiveness to fire back. She unbuttoned the shirt painfully slow, making Kol's mouth water. When she got to the last button and shrugged the top off he couldn't behave anymore. She squealed in surprise when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Kol!" She laughed uncontrollably as he peppered playful kisses all over her body. Kol was right. There might be imminent danger outside in the world, but right now, they were together, and she wanted to cherish every moment of this happiness she fought so hard to have.

* * *

I miss Kolvina soooo much! Hope ya'll liked it, let me know in the comments any suggestions for unseen moments (preferably with the Nathaniel Buzolic version of Kol) or ideas for other Kolvina fics.

Much love,

Allure


End file.
